


1962 (Halo: Into the Great Unknown Version 2)

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Men of Valor (2004), Thirteen Days (2000)
Genre: 1960s Music, Alternate Universe - Halo Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Co-Written, Cold War, Cuban Missile Crisis, Dimension Travel, F/M, Human-Covenant War, Roswell, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: *Co-Written with TheDidactsHand of fanfiction.net*Version Two of the original "Into the Great Unknown" although this time set in the early 1960s for Terra (the twin Earth) instead of 1989.*Will be updated sporadically for now since we're currently working on other projects as well. But chapters will be added more frequently as other works are completed *______________________________________________________October 29th, 1962...In the midst of the Cuban Missile Crisis, a UNSC patrol intervenes and prevented the enaction of OPLAN 316, thereby averting nuclear war.The patrol had unexpectantly came across the other Earth by chance, failing to capture a rogue freighter...(Yeah, I honestly know that the summary is not as great as the other one but I rather have a unique summary for a similar, albeit with some major differences work. Those differences will not be spelled out here and you must read the story in order to find out).





	1962 (Halo: Into the Great Unknown Version 2)

 

* * *

 

v

  

* * *

 

  

 

 


End file.
